


Puzzle June 2019 Collection

by WavesOver



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossdressing, Crossover, Depression, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Unicorns, Werewolves, crossovers with other series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Here are my contributions for Puzzle June; a collection of drabbles. Some are cannon, some are AUs. Some are angst, some are comedy. AUs are pointed out in the beginning notes. No beginning notes means that they are set in cannon. All 30 days are here.Hope you enjoy.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Yugi deals with too much magical bullshit AU].  
> the reason for that name is related to the stuff Yugi deals with in the future.

He waited every day by the door for Other Me’s return. 

He left for the afterlife.

He knows that he won’t return. But he still finds himself at the door, hoping to see the other come through.

This continued for days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

Even seven years after the Pharaoh left, he still hoped that he’ll see Other Me come through those doors.

But that hope keeps breaking his heart every time he’s not there. Maybe he should give up. Move. Leave and never return.

*Ding*

But then who would really buy the old shop. Otogi? Ryou? Kaiba?

“Aibou.”

And where would he-

“Atem?”

And there he was, in the flesh. He has some superficial differences from the spirit that he called his friend (freckles on dark brown skin, his voice had an accent to it, his eyes were green), but it still felt like him.

He couldn’t get his arms around the other fast enough.


	2. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending AU  
> Warning: Evil Kaiba in this chapter. Like, worst case senario Kaiba. Also Character Death.

Finally, after years of searching, plotting, scavenging, and executing he had done it.

He finally resurrected the Pharaoh, the only worth opponent that he ever had, the only man worth of his attention.

He saw as the form changed from its leathery appearance to match the form that he saw that day. The skin glowed a soft brown, the hair a glorious tri-colored star (which was poorly imitated by his host), and those eyes… the wine color orbs, that awe-inspiring color that even now makes his blood boil, were finally focused on **him**. Albeit dazed, but still.

“Aibou?” he said as he was getting his bearings. He boiled in rage that the first thing that he said, after **all** **this** **time** , was to ask about his damn host. Well…. He won’t have to worry about him anymore.

Glee shot through him as Atem saw what happened to his host. After all, the spell **did** say that the sacrifice had to be _close_ to the resurrected…

“Yugi!” his god-like form stumbled to the corpse, holding it in his divine hands. His eyes were watering, and then he noticed him.

“Kaiba… what did you…”

“What needed to get done. After all, you’re worth so much more than that little pipsqueak. You deserve the best. With me,” he turned around “Now come o-”

“No.”

He turned back, only to see hate in his eye. Then there was pain. Then numbness. He felt himself dying. But he heard one last thing before his end.

“You are the unworthy one, Seto Kaiba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review.


	3. Eternal

Darkness.

All around him was darkness.

He didn’t know how long he was here…. Didn’t know why he was here…. But he wanted out. Whoever he was.

Time had no meaning here. It could have been five minutes. It could have been centuries. It would not have mattered here.

There was nothing there.

Nothing but him. And his thoughts.

He sometimes hears voices but they fade just as quickly.

Maybe he was meant to stay here forever.

Maybe he deserved it.

But then there was warmth. A soft warmth. And an equally soft voice. He was scared that the voice would leave like so many others.

But it did not.

It grew stronger. Enough so that he can even understand their (his?) words. He devoured ever piece, holding it close to him. And then the most glorious thing happened.

He saw light. He felt. He breaths. And then there was another there. A filter over him. A filter that wanted to protect the boy. And so he shall.


	4. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods in Love AU

Okay, deep breaths now. Empty your mind. Focus on the moment. Focus on your magic, the core of your being. Now, push yourself out into the universe. Let yourself be open to any being in the metaphysical realm.

Oh. Something came in. it seems… aggressive. Well, that won’t due. He poured out all of his intentions, his hopes for their partnership, maybe even their friendship?

He felt the being consider his offer before coming with him to the physical realm.

Yugi opens his eyes, and sees the striking red-eyed man before him. He gives the other his blood (which he did before the ceremony, ‘cause he knows that he would be dizzy from summoning to do it after the fact), the being accepted it.

He turned to his instructors, only for them to look at him with awe and fear in their eyes.

That was how Yugi Mouto, a second-year of Domino Magical Academy, managed to summon Atem, the god of darkness, as his familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review.


	5. Prayer

He prayed every day in the afterlife.

He knows that he could just talk to the gods directly to the gods directly, but he felt that that was too presumptive. (He also feared what would be said.)

He did it once in the morning and once at night. He prayed to Egyptian, Greek, Japanese, Hebrew, Norse, and even a few he wasn’t even sure even existed.

It was a simple prayer.

Let Yugi live a long life. Let him fall in love (as much as it hurts his heart). Let him grow old, get married (possibly with Anzu, maybe some other woman), have a bunch of kids, become the great duelist/game-maker/what-ever-he-wants-to-be, see the world, anything that he could achieve. He wants to see Yugi on the other side with grey hair, wrinkles all over, with a thousand stories to share with him.

He wants so much for Yugi to have the life he was denied. And Mahado. And Kisara.  And all the others who lost their lives to the Millennium Items. Even the Thief King deserved longer.

But it wasn’t just that. He wanted to see him with all the best that life could offer.

That he has all the success he deserves.

That he has a long life with his (our) friends.

That he was happy.

But when he finally saw Yugi on the other side…

His prayers were unanswered.


	6. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU

He felt it underneath his skin.

The burn of his other side. The unrestrained command to transform. The savage mind of his wolf self.

He checked on his restrains, making sure that he couldn’t easily reach for the key while his mind is taken over by The Wolf. Went over the checklist in his mind, making sure that his loved ones know that he’s sick and won’t be available, that there was some food and water close by, that the floors are covered in newspaper (something he learn after the first time he did this). After that, he counted down the time until the full moon rises, his mind filling with a dreaded anticipation.

He prays that this will hold.

His life didn’t use to involve this horrid secret.

He uses to be normal, for a given definition of it. he had his grandpa. His mom. His friends.

But then he was bitten. Some wolf thought that he would turn into a submissive that the other could breed with. That his small size made him a breeding bitch if turned.

He was wrong.

Dead wrong.

His Wolf turned out to be an Alpha, a ruler in a small human form. The Wolf killed the one that turned him. Ate his flesh in front of the other wolves in the area. Some of the submissive tried to mate with His Wolf. They were firmly rejected.

No. He and The Wolf were more alike than he was comfortable with. They shared their feelings, with The Wolf acting out those emotions in a more violent way. When Grandpa was killed by some robbers, His Wolf immediately took over and ripped them apart, making sure that they were unrecognizable to the human eye. The people who were jerks were frightened by His Wolf. And as for love…

He started dating someone a few months ago, a handsome man named Atem Sennen. Most people think that he the more masculine one, but they knew better. His Wolf flashed image after image of him mounting Atem, filling him with their seed. Turning him and breeding with him. Making him carry their young in his soft warm body. Having the brown-skinned god begging for their cock, waiting for their cum to fill him until he was ready to burst.

It fills him with shame that he has such… provocative dreams about Atem. He was really amazing in his own right and it made him feel guilty that he has these thoughts where he was nothing more that a sex toy to be used at his leisure.

But His Wolf doesn’t care.

His Wolf would find Atem and do all these things. Taking him until he could take no more. Changing him and mating with him.

And Yugi won’t allow that.

Not to Atem.

That’s why he upped his game in keeping His Wolf locked away these nights. Because he knows that if His Wolf had any chance, he will take it.

He feels his body transforming at this last thought. His legs twisting, his mouth elongating, fur shooting out of his skin, his tail sprouting out of his backside. His human mind being suppressed, still there, but with no power over the huge form that was once Yugi Mouto.

The chains are doing their work, keeping the lumbering body from leaving the room, with enough lea way to get the food and water prepared beforehand.

His Wolf thrashed for a few hours, trying to get out of this trap made by his human self. The movements exhausted the huge beast. He even started to hope that His Wolf will stay in place. But then they hear it. the voice that fills Yugi with dread and His Wolf with renewed vigor.

“Yugi? I know that you said that you won’t be able to come out so I’m just dropping off some food for when you feel better. Love you.”

His Wolf started to bash his head against the drawer. The drawer where he placed the key for his chains. The key he pushed back as far as he could. He started to see the key come into view. To come closer to the monstrous form that was being restrained.

His Wolf snatched the keys.

He prayed for a miracle.


	7. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods in Love AU

“I’m surprised that you even showed your face here, Mouto. And you even brought that pathetic cat with you,” Seto Kaiba, the smartest and most powerful mage of their grade, gloated from the other side of the duel arena.

“Don’t insult Yami, Kaiba.” Yami being the name that he and the god had decided to use to keep others from learning about the fact he somehow **SUMMONED A GOD**.

‘ _It’s not as impossible as you make it sound. After all, that’s how my sister met her husband.’_ Yami chimed in, stretching his back in him black cat form (apparently shapeshifting is a package part of godhood).

_‘Well excuse me for not knowing, I’m trying to deal with the fact that I have **you** as a partner to begin with. I’m not exactly known as the strongest in the class. I can’t even do a decent lightning spell.’_

 ‘ _And why do you constantly put yourself down? Just because your skills aren’t as flashy doesn’t make you any less powerful. There is far more strength in you that you realize.’_

_‘Thanks for the flattery but I know what I can do. Jus-“_

“Stop ignoring me, Mouto,” Kaiba yelled right in front of his face. He then gathered his magic to summon the blue eye white dragon that had summoned last month. She then sent a stream of lightning straight at them.

Yami quickly got in front of him and created a barrier to surround the two of them. It absorbed all of the energy from the blast in no time flat. He then used the barrier to push Kaiba out of the circle.

Everyone stared at awe as Yugi Mouto won his match against the powerful dragon wielder.


	8. Blind Faith

The circle is coming closer.

Yugi is still processing everything. The evil card. The fact Other Me used it. The fact he lost.

The circle is coming closer.

But the DOMA member… he was manipulating him. Telling the spirit all of his fears, feeding his insecurities. Getting into his mind.

The circle is coming closer.

He feels how devastated Other Me feels right now. How lost he is.

The circle is coming closer.

But isn’t that part of their plan. To get the Pharaoh’s soul. To use it to destroy humanity.

The circle is coming closer.

And maybe there are a lot of flaws with humanity, but to kill everyone off just like that… that’s… EVIL. That means that these guys are willingly killing themselves all because some asshat told them to. Or were they manipulated, like Other Me was?

The circle is coming closer.

He had to do something? But how can he keep the Pharaoh’s so…

The circle is closing in on them.

He makes his choice. He knows what he has to do.

The circle is right in front of them.

He pushes the spirit out of the way. He just prays that things turn out for the best.


	9. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urusei Yatsura AU

He was staring at the stars when he heard an all-too familiar voice.

“Aibou, are you O.K.?”

Atem Invader.

Once the bane of his social life (if you can call it that). The alien who stopped him from a myriad of relationships (not to mention one of the _many_ reasons he and Anzu broke up), pulled him into way too many weird situations for his taste, and was a thousand times more popular than he would ever be.

Now, if he ever left, Yugi wouldn’t know how he could stand it. because despite all the other admirers, all the power, all that he could have, he chose Yugi. He stood by him no matter what. He didn’t try to twist him into some other person (another of the reasons he and Anzu broke up). He saw him as someone worth giving a damn about. And that made him the keeper of his heart.

“Aibou?”

“… Just thinking about how much you changed my life, dear.”

“Aibou!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

He _could_ deal without the electric shocks though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really want to know who is what in this silly AU:  
> Yugi- perverted MC (less obvious about it but has a bigger range & is good at games)  
> Atem- Lum  
> Anzu- Yugi's ex with incredible strength  
> Seto Kaiba- world's richest doushe  
> Mokuba- Seto's terror of a brother  
> Yuma- Atem's annoying cousin who questions why he's into Yugi  
> Yusei- Atem's handsome yet stupid ex (is an idiot salvent in machinery & adores Aki's cooking)  
> Aki- Atem's frienemy with a crush on Yusei  
> Ryou- Ice ruler of an ice plant & one of Atem's friends. a straight face as he troll everyone  
> Ray- warrior biker-chick i.e. one of Atem's friends  
> Asuka- a girl who has too many guys crushing on her so she dresses as a guy. all this does is have the female population fall in love with him  
> Reiji- second richest guy in Japan, has a better personality that Kaiba (but not by much)  
> Ruri- Reiji younger sibing. slighly distubed & only trusts Reiji


	10. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Prom AU

He was walking through the halls when he heard the weirdest conversation.

“Yugi, why are you in your locker?”

“Hiding.”

“From who?”

“Vera.”

“Ah. I’ll save you some lunch, ‘kay?”

“Sure.”

He got into the wall to see one of the transfer students, the white fox one.

Huh, there is usually another one near him…. Maybe…

He blended into the wall to go into the locker, where he met the other, a tanuki with spiked, dyed hair and a preference for leather. He looked in to his eyes. His gorgeous amethyst eyes that can make the most harden souls weak in the knees.

And that’s when he knew he was falling in love.

****

O.K. Yugi you can do this. This is only asking out the most amazing guy you every met to prom. He not only stopped some hit men and bullies that you had (with fire), stop Damien from burning down the school again (with fire), and even helped you make a few new friends (which somehow involved fire).

You’re wearing your best outfit. You showered. You even have that charm that increases your confidence. You can do it.

While Yugi was gathering his courage, he feels a tap (a strong tap) on his shoulder. He turns around to see Scott behind him. Scott always considered him a good friend. Of course, Scott could consider a rock a good friend.

“I’m just going to as-“

“Well, I think your nice too, but I don’t wa-“

“ATEM! I WAS GOING TO ASK ATEM TO PROM!”

Fuck.

“Oh, really? Let me cheer you on for that!”

Fuck.

“O.K.? Here we go!”

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

“YUGI YUGI ASK HIM OUT/YUGI YUGI ASK HIM NOW!”

Why. Why.

“Yugi?”

He turned around to see his crush staring at him.

“… Hey?” he awkwardly smiled.

“So, what is this about asking me out to… prom?”

Death would be a mercy at this moment.

“See you at 8?”

What…

“YES! I mean yeah. Yeah.”

*****

And so, prom happened.

Yugi and Atem danced in their own corner, completely unaware of anyone else but each other.

Ryou somehow managed to get a date with Damien, but their date was interrupted but the _other_ shadow monster of the school. Their going on another date next Tuesday.

Vera used Atem’s protective nature over the small tanuki to assassinate her enemies.

Scott took a side job cheering on people to ask out other. Vera took most of the profits.

For those 3 weeks, the Monster Prom seemed larger than life. And then it was gone, just like that.

The battle for Monster Prom might have ended then, but there were plenty of battles left in that way called youth.

But once again… we were young and unafraid… and we were ready to start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your couriuos about which monsters they are:  
> Yugi- Tanuki  
> Ryou- Kitsune  
> Joey- Werewolf  
> Anzu- Dryad  
> Tristan- Gargoyle  
> Duke- Incubus  
> Seto- dragon  
> Atem- Shadow monster  
> Theif King- _other_ shadow monster  
> Malik- Naga  
> Isis- Naga with a third eye  
> Mai- Harpy


	11. Alone

Lately Yugi’s been playing music while he works. Rap, jazz, Jpop, metal, rock, Caribbean, classical. The noisier the better. That’s if he doesn’t have any of his friends over. Jou and Honda are frequent guests, Ryou comes occasionally and Anzu’s over if she’s not busy. There seems to be a consent stream of noise from his grandson’s bedroom. And you’d think that all the racket would be bad for his grades, but he seems to be improving in most of his subjects. Though it could also be the fact that he’s not constantly running around trying to stop some nutcase or another trying to destroy the world. But he also seems sad… like something is missing. Ever since they left Egy… perhaps he should talk to him.

He moved over to his grandson’s room, which was playing one of those American pop songs that Anzu gave him. He knocks on the door. The music was turned off, but the door was still closed.

“Yugi.”

The door opens, showing Yugi with a fake smile on his face.

“Yeah grandpa.”

“Are you feeling o.k.?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” he expanded the fake smile wider, trying to convince him that he’s alright.

“Well, it just that ever since we came back from Egypt, you’ve been acting different.”

What? Why wouldn’t I be happy. Othe- Atem is free from the puzzle and has passed on into the afterlife. Everything’s fine.”

 _Ah_.

He put his hand on Yugi’s shoulder, looking him directly in the eye before speaking.

“Yugi, it’s alright to miss him. You two have been closer to each other than most married couples. It’d be impossible for you to feel some sadness now he’s gone. It doesn’t matter if your both knew that he was leaving, it would still hurt.”

Yugi turned away after those words.

“I… I’m fine,” he saw tears in his grandson’s eyes but he refused to let them fall. Damn that thick child for telling him to be glad that he won, “It’s just… I just don’t want to feel so alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review.


	12. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods in Love AU

****

He stared at the body in front of him. Yugi took the blow. From the weapon aimed at _him_.

He stared at the prone form, fear and panic flooding him mind.

No, he can’t _die_. He.. he can’t. He has so much more to _do_.

Everyone would be destroyed.

Grandpa.

Anzu.

Joey.

Honda.

Ryou.

Duke.

Mai.

Tomoya.

Seto.

Mokuba.

Him.

No.

He won’t perish. Not today. Not **_ever_**.

He pulls into the very essence of himself, chanting the words of binding. Words which will bind their life forces together. Words meant to be shared with your dearest person.

Your soulmate.

Your heart.

Because a world without Yugi is a world already dead, with no light, no joy, nothing worth existing for. And he will be damned before that happens on **_his_** watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't around to post anything & made a bunch of posts last week, I was on a trip and didn't have access to the file with my finished work so I just posted for the week I would be away ahead of time. Hope you enjoy and please review if you like it.


	13. Blood

“Aibou, why are people so interested in the type of blood you have?”

Yugi looked over to the Pharaoh, who was reading one of the mangas that he put aside for the spirit to read while he was doing his homework.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about right here,” he then plopped the book right on top of his math book before pointing to the blood type in some characters Bio (he thinks it’s one of Anzu’s), “They put an O next to it. Why?”

“Oh, that’s just used by some people as a type of horoscope, you know like how some people try to use their birth month in the Western Zodiac, or their birth year in the Chinese Zodiac.”

“What?”

“Well, you know that people have different types based on proteins in their blood? Some people believe that you can figure out a person’s personality and compatibility based on what type of blood you have.  I have AB, which explains both my creativity and my indecisiveness. Jou has B, so that means he’s passionate but unreliable. Kaiba has A which explains his obsessive, perfectionist attitude. And if someone has an O type that means that that they are positive, confident people who could be self-centered.”

“… But why would proteins in their blood determine how they are? And does that positive negative thing play a part in their personality too? And Kaiba is also passionate, Aibou. It’s just that his passion is that white dragon of his. And Jou is quite reliable. And you just want to get all the facts before making a decision. And-“

“Other Me, It’s not real. It’s a superstition. Like 4 being unlucky, or dreaming of eggplants on New Year’s guaranteeing a good year. It doesn’t mean anything. Now I really need to get back to this work or my mom will really lay into me.”

“Ah. Sorry.” He then moved him and his book to the bed.

“… Sorry for snapping at you, Other Me.”

“No. I shouldn’t have interrupted your studies.”

He sent over some positive feelings over their mind link, making sure that the spirit knows that he’s not angry at the other and they’re cool.


	14. Leather

He was looking through some old storage boxes when he found something that he hadn’t seen in years.

His old collar. From the days when he wore the Puzzle around his neck. While Atem was still around. He went to pick up the well-used neck guard.

The worn leather was comforting underneath his hands. He could see Atem nodding with approval as he put the collar on, mostly to keep the cold metal chains from touching his neck. He saw Mama’s **dis** approval as he started to wear more leather outside of school. Atem trying to get him to wear **more** jewelry. Their silly arguments about who would win in a fight, their late-night games, talking about what crazy thing will happen to them that week. His constant teasing for him to just ask Anzu out (he wonders if Atem would be disappointed in how short their actual relationship was).

Looking back, he could see that he and the spirit had the potential for a romance. The chemistry was there, they both respected each other (something that was tragically hard to find in most of his partners), they had some interests in common as a talking point while also having different ones as well (he was quite fond of teasing Atem for his interests in shojo manga).

But they were busy with finding the spirit’s memories, dealing with Kaiba’s attempts to retake his title, and all the other shit that came their way. And neither of them felt any need to go any further than that. Not to mention that they didn’t know that being with another guy was a thing (he’s pan but it took until their 30’s for Anzu to come out to them and start dating people the was attached to). He sometime had dreams where they tried for something, kissing, hugging, loving.

But he can’t change the past.

All he could do it keep those memories close to his heart and enjoy the time they **did** have together.

“What are you looking at babe?” his lover asked from the other room.

“Nothing,” he yelled back, before saying softly to himself, “Just remembering an old friend.”


	15. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haunted AU

Someo… something was there. The air was cooler and he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. It followed his throughout the house, even in the bathroom, though it did feel like it left when he was getting his pants off. Anytime he was undressed really. At least… whatever it is respected his privacy.

It was a few weeks later when a friend of his noticed the thing in his new home.

“It’s a ghost. A specter from the past that haunts us.”

“Oh.”

“Oh! I just told you that your house is haunted and you just say ‘oh’.”

“Well, it’s not like its hurting anyone.”

His friend stared at him like he was crazy. But he won’t take it back for anything. It helped out but locking doors, putting things he needed near him, and had even scared off a burglar at one point.

That still did not convince his friend, who set up a séance with a few more people. Mostly people from work. One of whom was very interested in the procedure.

For Its part, the ghost was quite friendly. Answered every question to the best of Its abilities. Did some trick. Ghost stuff, ya know. Then he asks the ghost for Its name. It was silent for a few moments before writing It name on the ceiling before leaving. As the others talked about what happened he read those letters so that they can burn into his brain.

Yugi.


	16. Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem dead AU

He was staring at the photos again.

The four-piece from the boardwalk. The two of them in Disney world in hand-dyed Mickey Mouse ears. Photos from their wedding. Their first date. But his favorite picture of them all was a photo of Atemu out in a field of sunflowers, wearing loose white clothes with his hands on his knees and a huge grin on his face.

It was a class assignment of Mana’s and she asked Atemu to be the model. There were other pictures with the handsome man in more masculine poses, but he was always drawn to this one. It showed just what made Atemu Atemu. How positive, how full of life the man was. How he could draw your eye without much effort. How he lit up a room in the best of times. How kind and gentle he was in the low times. How-

There was a knock at the door.

He ignored it.

The knocking got louder.

He felt exhausted but if he didn’t get it, they will keep doing it until he opened it. so, with much effort, he got out of bed, slowly wading through the piles of bottles on the ground before opening the door.

“Jesus Christ, Yug’, ya look like shit.”

“Joey!” Anzu said, punching him in the arm before continuing. “Yugi, I know that thing are hard right now, and we all understand what your going through but Atemu wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.”  
“Doing what exactly?” he muttered, his voice hoarse from the crying and sobbing.

“This,” she exclaimed while putting her hands in his general direction.

“… Dying?”

“No! Just… wallowing in your apartment. Only coming out to buy beer. Not talking to anyone at all.”

“On the contrary, the bathroom walls and I had quite a few interesting dissuasions. Now if you don’t have anything else to say...”

He tried to close the door, but Joey put his foot in the way before pushing the barrier completely open, exposing them to the filth that was his apartment.

“No. ya not gonna turn us away and go back ta tryin’ ta kill yaself by chockin’ on ya own puke. ‘Tem wouldn’t want ya ta be mopin’ fer dis long. Ya gotta live. Fer him if no one else.”

“Moping. MOPING. So, me mourning the loss of my husband is **MOPING**! Well how would you feel if the love of your life was killed by some douchebag who thought it would be alright to take a drive after a bender? How would _you_ feel if that same asshole managed to get away because he had the money to pay for a good enough lawyer that got him out with a tap on the shoulder? And that asshat managed to get **another** person killed and you can even feel satisfied that they’re in prison because someone else is _dead_ because of them and, and,”

He burst into tears again as he folds into himself and just screams to all the world his pain. His misery. His sorrows. His fears.

His friends all gathered around him and trapped him in a group hug. With all of them holding him, comforting him from one of the most horrible things that a person had to deal with, it felt like a valve was being released and he was sobbing in their arms, Tristan’s jacket catching all his snot and tears as he just wails at the injustice of it all.

“I… I just miss him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas read and review.


	17. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unicorn and Dragon AU

Sir Goodwind was riding through the forest where he heard that there was a beautiful unicorn that was roaming through them. He had also heard that there was a horrid beast in them as well. He figures that the horned being would be a good steed for his lady and the beast would be a good trophy for his hunting room.

He had come in quite a few ways from the main path when he spotted it.

The unicorn. A beauty with a pure white coat and three different colors in it’s main; a rose red, ink black, and gold cascaded down it’s back and trailed behind it in its tail. The creature’s eyes were closed but he could imagine that the hue would no doubt would be as beautify at the rest of the creature. It was sipping water from the lake, each sip as dainty as a tulip. He figures that he could always find the beast at a later date.

He slowly moved closer to the creature, keeping his steps as soft as he could while he stalked the steed. He readied his rope to tie the beauty. Almost, almost…

Suddenly he heard a thud. He turned to see a huge dragon not even a mile away from his hiding place. The hideous black beast, with it’s unnatural violet eye and the red bulbs covering it’s disgusting body, stepped closer and closer to the vulnerable being that he was watching not even a few moments ago. The poor thing wasn’t even moving. It must have been frozen in fear.

He knew what he had to do.

He drew his sword and struck the monster at its side, making sure that he could leave some mark on the beast’s body. He then threw his shield at its terrifying head, where it had managed to knock the monster unconscious.

He got his sword ready to hack the beast head off when he felt a pain in his chest.

He looked down to see a horn, clear through his chest.

The last words he had were of the fact that maybe the unicorn **was** the beast.

****

“Atem. That wasn’t very nice of you.”

“Nice. **Nice**! What would you expect me to do to the **arrogant** human that dared to hurt _you_! I refuse to allow such an insult to occur when I’m around.”

Well, thanks to that, we’re going to have to move, **again**.”

“…I’m sorry Aibou…”

“…. I’m sorry, too. Do you want to get on or…”

“Yes!”

The unicorn then walked into the dragon’s hands at the larger of the two flapped his wings a move quietly though the night.


	18. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods in Love AU

It didn’t really come all at once.

 

The dread.

 

The horror.

 

The realization that his life, his soul, his existence was tied to a god for all eternity.

 

It wasn’t very noticeable at first. The fact he was the same physically kept him from knowing for years. Magic user tend to age slowly so no one ever really suspected anything. Until the first of his friends had grey in their hair, who despite all odds, was Jou (they had often joked that Seto would be the first guy in their class to go grey).

Then people started noticing the aches and wrinkles and smile lines and sagging and all the other signs of old age on themselves.

Except **him**.

He looked the same age as he did when he took that blow for Atem (a blow that had actually **killed** one of his divine siblings). No need for prunes or pudding. No restrictions to his eating habits. No major crippling injuries. No major sicknesses. No aging with his friends. No seeing grandpa when he passes on. No change.

And Atem **knew** it this entire time. AND SAID NOTHING!

That was the start of one of their biggest arguments. There was screaming, throwing, accusations. He even banned his lover from being by his side until the last of his school friends died. Thanks to Ryou‘s own stubborn nature and good health, there were sixty years where they were separated.

And he was miserable.

And even though Atem could not contact him, he sent letters of adornment, his reason for keeping it a secret, his apologies, his assurance that those that had passed on were in a good afterlife. And he in turn sent letters back; apologies, what Jou/Honda/Anzu/all of the friends that they had done on the mortal plane, how he felt about living forever, how he wants to hold him, and so much more. They exchanged explicit letters, poetry about their feelings, how they felt that day.

In some odd way, the time that they were separated made their bond when they reunited.

Yugi moved to the realm of the divine, met Atem’s friends and family (including the brother-in-law that Atem never mentioned), and he was even given a title and godhood of his own; the God of Games and Kindness. There were countries that worshipped him; even a few that had him in higher regard than his husband.

 

And it was all due to one trick of fate.


	19. Laughter

There are a lot of things that their friends don’t know about the Pharaoh. They think he’s some stoic guy who has all the answers, though with the way he acts when he’s out, that is to be expected. But Yugi knows all the things that he only feels free to do when most people can’t see him.

He _always_ teases Yugi (which he does not appreciate).

He loves cats. He has a slight fear/fascination with dogs. He _adores_ horses.

He loves romantic dramas and some of the shojo that Anzu sometimes leaves by accident.

He’s annoyed by most horror movies (especially the supernatural ones that they put in to scare Jou).

He **hates** fish.

He has no clue about any modern innuendos (though he somehow knows the ones in Shakespeare plays).

And he is the easiest mark in human history.

He discovered this last trait after Jou made that the stupidest joke that he had ever heard. He was groaning while Anzu was smacking him in the head when he heard the giggles of the Pharaoh go over their mind link. When he confronted him about it after school, he denied it but Yugi was not fooled a bit.

After that he started sending jokes to his other self. Dumb ones, dry ones, bad puns. He ate it all up. They started to watch some of the American comedy shows that Author sends to Grandpa, along with the ones sent from some of Grandpa’s other friends. Yugi didn’t care for them but he lived to see the Pharaoh laugh and enjoy things like the teen he was instead of the stone figure that Isis shown them.

He only hopes that he remembers them when he is gone.


	20. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Yugi AU

Lately, Yugi has taken to the habit of hearing my heartbeat, feeling the blood pumping through my veins. Laying his head on my chest. Putting his hands on my pulse. Closing his eyes and just taking it in the movements of my heart.

It honestly creeped me out a bit when he started doing that.

But Yugi’s mouth never came too close. Never even tried to open a vein. Hell, he pretty much lives off the synthetic stuff and animal blood.

But that just made me more curious…

“Yugi?”

the smaller turned his unnaturally bright eyes up to him, never moving from his position from his favorite pass time.

“Hm?”

“Why do you like hearing my heart? I mean, why are you constantly checking out my pulse? I mean, why are you doing that? Not that it’s weird or anything. I mean, it _is_ weird but I don’t mind it or anything. That is to sa-“ the word vomit coming from my mouth was interrupted but a long, pale finger being put on my lips.

“You want to I keep doing this?” Yugi then cuddled into his chest, putting his ear right in front of my heart.

I nodded, blushing all the while.

“I guess it’s because I’m happy and envious,” He must have caught my confused look, “I’m glad that you’re alive, that you can change and grow and _live_ , and I’m envious because I can’t do that with you. That I’m still in the same form after all these _years_.”

 I couldn't find the words for what I just heard so I gave him the biggest hug I could.


	21. Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drag AU

He was wearing the laced monstrosity that his eternal enemy (aka his younger half-sister, Tomoyo Daidouji) had put on him. She wanted to see what her design looked like on (in her own words) a baby punk hobbit. He remembered asking why she did not just ask her favorite model to wear the light pink thing. She then showed him **three hours** worth of pictures of her crush (including at least 50 photos of her in the same kind of dress that he is wearing right now). In the end, he ended up with the stupid thing.

But that’s not the reason he’s wearing the thing in **PUBLIC.** No, the reason he’s wearing the laced monstrosity is because he lost a bet to Jou. Who wanted to see his wearing the horrid creation of his demented half-sister. In the park. With PEOPLE in it.

He vows to return the humiliation for this humiliating task ten-fold next time **he** won a bet.

“Yugi?”

He felt his eyes widen as turned around to see Atem, the hot Egyptian student from his college class, staring at him. While he’s wearing a demented barbie doll dress from hell. Scratch that, his dare for the blond will be a thousand-fold.

He could feel the eyes of his crush scan over his form, taking in how the thing looks on him. Probably thinking he was some kind of freak. He felt his face getting warmer by the moment as the two stared at each other. Finally, the darker of the two opened his mouth. Yugi, who was feeling an uneasy mixture of embarrassment, fear, heart-break, and rage (not at the handsome male in front of him but the two who made him both own and wear the horrid pink thing that is currently encasing his body), ran. Ran as far as he could in the puffy thing.

“Yugi!”

He felt the other stop him not even five minutes later. _Of course_ it’s impossible to run in this thing along with everything else it has going for it.

“Well, get on with it.”

He saw the Adonis in front of him stare at his pinkified self in confusion.

“What?”

“You know. Mock me. Point out how girly I look. Imply that I don’t have any balls for wearing this sin against all that is manly.”

“What? No. I mean I did notice your… attire. But I wasn’t thinking bad about it. in fact, I think it’s… cool. You know. Because you’re out there, dressed up and looking adorable as ever. And… and… I kind of want to be brave like you are and go out in a dress and maybe even drag like I see on TV and… I really like you so of course I want to talk to you but then you ran away and somehow think I’m going to _insult_ you I mean who would even think to be rude to _you_ and I should just stop talking here.”

“…you really like me?”

He gave him the biggest warmest grin before nodding his head.

“Maybe we could try going out some time? Burger World at noon next Thursday?”

Atem looked at him astonished before nodding again. He then got in closer, not to the point he was trapped, but close enough that he could gaze into the others eye.

Maybe he would even forget getting revenge on his blond friend. He saw Atem come in closer for a kiss. Slowly, almost there, as if he was afraid that he would run off again.

“Hey, Yug’ came back to see if ya was done with da dress thin' yet.”

Scratch that. He was going to take his blond ass _down_.


	22. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotel California AU  
> Warning: long and is Author's attempt at haunting/chilling/not happy story.  
> Hope you enjoy.

It was a blistering, windy day when he got to the hotel. Truthfully, if it wasn’t for the fact that his car had broken down, he would have never been there. But it did. So here he was.

Yugi opened the door to see the most eye-catching man that he had even seen in his life in front of him. Long, tri-colored hair that was well past his hips, dark brown skin that stretched over taunt muscles, decorated with white cloths that almost look see-though and gold artfully draped on him.

But his eyes… he didn’t know why, but those eyes gave him an off-kiltered feeling… they were as attractive as any other part of him, a mesmerizing sunset color... but he can’t feel like the other is leering at him, sizing him up for… something.

Fortunately, the man at the front desk was far less… distracting. He checked in without much fuss. Though Atem did lead him to his room.

And as Yugi laid in for the night he finally found a good way to describe the stranger’s eyes. They were like the lights that an angler fish puts out in the deep. A beautify burst of light that will spell your doom.

*****

It’s been several weeks and he’s car is **still** out of order. he called the next day to the local auto shop and they said that they have to have wait for the parts to be delivered.

At least he got to learn the name of the enchanting man he saw on his first day here. Atemu. The son of the guy who owns the hotel that he had been at ever since he came here. A beauty who seems to be with a different person every night.

Old, young, rich, poor, man, woman, black, white, copper, yellow, and everything in between. He never saw the other guests in the hotel either. Just the staff, the owner’s friends, and Atemu. The dangerous son who seeks him out between lovers. Yugi has kept his distance for the most part, becoming friendly with the bartender, Ryou. He works the day shift while his lover works nights. Ryou even sets up Monster World in a side room where they and a few other guests can play a game (Atem usually avoids Ryou if he can help it).

Of course, there was the occasional run-in, where they play a game (mostly card or dice but Atem has been known to take out the chess board when he wanted a win from their encounter). Rejected advances between truly pleasant conversations. He could even say that he finds that there were parts of Atem that he could see himself falling for, but there was too much that he didn’t want to with that it didn’t even really matter. It’s not like the wild man that he sometimes played with would change anything for _him_.

*****

He stares the scene in front of him. Blood coated the walls, body parts skewered hazardly in random corners, faces forever frozen in a look of horror. Not to mention the cause of such an event. The _thing_ in the center.

He goes to the closest pot to throw-up lunch. (can he even be sure that any of that somehow got into the food he’s been eating?)

“Isn’t it enthralling?” He slowly turned to see the gleeful form of Atem, blood staining his white clothes red.

He moves away from the other, shaking from the event he just witnessed.

“Hm, well we just had to find a way to get rid of our more… persistent guests” he said as if he was talking about the weather.

He was still speechless as the seductive, terrifying form of Atem came closer. He backed away but it seems like one of the other ‘hosts’ found his misery amusing because he felt someone push him into the waiting arms of the man he was keeping away from.

 He felt the other chuckle as he wrapped his arms around him. But for some reason, the moment when Atem’s arms brought him closer to the bloody chest, his arms loosened. The laughter stopped. Yugi took advantage of this moment of weakness and tore himself out of the other’s arms.

He dashed to the room(trap?) that he had been staying in and got his wallet and whatever else he can stuff into his pockets. The room twisted as he attempted to pack his suitcase. Screw it, they can keep it. He ran as fast as he could.

“Wait, don’t go!” someone shouts as he leaves the horrifying place. Later, he would think that it was Atem, but that couldn’t be. He never heard Atem say anything in such a vulnerable, desperate tone.

He shoots straight through the door, rushed pass the hallways which seemed less real by the second, and went out into the still shining sun. he ran out as far as he could. By the time that he found a person willing to take him to the nearest town, it was well into the night. He slept all the way through the ride.

As he was gathering his bearings, he faintly remembers the look in Atem’s eyes.

Like he was losing the most important person in the world.

****

He was back home.

To Domino.

He thought that things would click back into place once he was here but…

The streets look different, but he remembered that there was construction so that was to be expected (even though he **thought** that they were in different streets). The towers had different owners but businesses fold all the time (even though he was **sure** that some of those that are gone were almost everywhere when he left). And the cars were different, but new car models come out all the time (even though there were some that he **remembered** as recent when he left that looked old and beat-up).

He finally got to his street. His home. Kame Game shop. With a fresh coat of paint on it.

He parked his car on the street, locked the doors and headed in the front door. His first sight was a teen manning the cash register, something he remember doing though high school and well on into college. The teen had a bored look on their face… until they spotted him. Then all the blood drained from their face as they ran into the house, screaming for their grandma.

Grandma? Did grandpa get married while he was away.

He then saw an old woman charge though the door, her face a tapestry of a life well-lived, grey hair fashioned in a stylish way that made her look elegant and fierce, and here eyes a familiar blue. But what she said next chilled him to the bone.

“Yugi?”

Anzu. The old woman in front of him was Anzu. The old woman in front of him was Anzu and he looked the same as he did when he left for America.

The aged form of Anzu brought him into a sorrowful clasp that was in parts relief, dispirit, and afraid. As he took in this knowledge. He was pulled into the house while he was comprehending everything. He saw the aged forms of Jou and Honda as they came over, staring at him in fear and wonder.

They talked about things that had happened since he left, how his grandpa pass away not knowing his fate, how they were sure he was alive but after all was said and done for the day Yugi can help but feel alone.

Isolated.

Like that story of the fisherman and the turtle princess. Only he didn’t turn to dust. He wonders if the fisherman didn’t get the better deal.

He was declared legally dead. His friends are either aged with their own families that had grown up on stories about him or dead. There was a gap in experience and maturity and what they know it made him feel like an old relic that had snuck out of the museum.

He tries to adjust but… it was just too much.

He found himself wandering the streets at night. Starting at the stars. Faintly hoping that something makes it end. A mugging. A hit and run. A lightning strike. He knows that it is bad to think such thoughts, but it does not change the fact he does so. He always returns home with a bit of disappointment.

But one night, when he passed by the park, he sees a familiar face.

There, in a sleek red car, was Atem. His eyes still had danger but there was a sadness that they did not have when he last saw him. He still wore gold but he seems to trade in his white wardrobe for black, and it also seemed to say that the wearer was morning even with the skin-tight cloths. And he was looking straight at him.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other before Yugi cleared his throat.

“Long way from home, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Any reason you’re out here?” he shifted awkwardly between each foot.

“You.”

“…Why? You could have anyone you want. You did have anyone you wanted. You never seemed to care about who you’ve slept with before, so why start now? Heck, you can have anyone in this city so why are you here focusing on me?”

“…because they are not _you_.”

He glared at the other, not sure if he was being truthful but defiantly not trusting him to do something shady.

“…As you have observed, my kind are quite free with who we share our bodies with. We can be with numerous lovers and not feel a thing for them afterwards. But…”

“But?”

“Once we find the one who completes our soul, once we hold them in our arms, there is no one else. All the great beauties of the world do nothing for us, their fragrances turn to dung, their voices screeches. And there no other that we would want to be with. And for me there is you.”

“Why should I believe you? You and your crazy hotel trapped me there for **fifty year**! Fifty year as my loved ones grew up, dated, fell in love, got married, had kids and grandkids, traveled, learned, **DIED** and I was in some kind of static zone to be used around like some kind of plaything! So **why** should I believe a **damn** word that comes out of your mouth?”

“What reason would I have to lie?”

He thought up several reasons… before he really thought of it. If he indeed was telling the truth, that would explain why he kept away from Ryou (he was claimed by another), why Atem looked so desperate when he ran (he found his soul mate who wanted **nothing** to do with him), and even why the hotel was there to begin with (what other place has people coming and going without rousing much suspicion).

“…None.”

There was another period of silence.

“ _Is_ there anything here for you?”

“…No.”

He got in and never looked back.


	23. Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generic Atem Comes Back AU  
> influenced by different things I saw throughout the years I've been lurking.

One thing that became more obvious at soon at Atem came back was their different tastes in clothing. Sure, they enjoy leather and chains when the weather permits but other than that they have quite distinct styles.

Atem prefers cloths that are… flowy. Bright colors and the occasional skirt. Shirts that he could slide of at a moment’s notice. While he does like jewelry, he _never_ wears anything on his neck. Reminds him of the puzzle, he says. And he sleeps in underwear most days, with sleep pants when it is cold and nothing at all if it is hot.

Yugi, on the other hand, tends to be the type who would feel uncomfortable in anything that is the least bit loose. If he is not in business casual, he tends to go for a restrictive, military punk style. _Always_ has a collar on with some kind of thing dangling from his chest. Reminds of the puzzle, he says. And he always goes to bed in pajamas, flannel in winter and shorts in the summer.

You’d think that these differences would be problem, especially since they are dating and often sleep in the same bed but the opposite seems to be the case. They love finding new things that they think that the other would like, especially sleepwear. Yugi love giving Atem goofy print underwear for sleeping and love curling up to him when the house is cold. Atem adores finding silly pajamas for Yugi, and loves seeing him in shorts in the summer since it makes him feel like he the only one worth of seeing Yugi in such an unguarded state. As for their more intimate times, well, Yugi quite enjoys stripping for his lover and Atem enjoys seeing his Aibou seduce him and be so confident in himself. And Yugi adores being able to tease the pharaoh and let his guard down and be so relaxed.

So, in their own way, they compliment the other in all that they do.


	24. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generic Atem Come Back AU

He didn’t know how in the hell it got started, but Atem, the former king of Egypt, wielder of shadow magic, current king of games (only because Yugi stepped down to work on his own games), and lover of Yugi Mouto had somehow gotten addicted to musical theater. American musical theater. He personally blamed all those time that they saw Anzu on Broadway. And it was driving him up the wall.

Now, he didn’t mind this (idiotic) obsession of his at first. Atem humming some show tune while they were dueling (and seeing him take out his dragons _again_ ). Him going to a local show with Yugi in the cities in their down time, even in the tournament season. ALWAYS choosing a musical in karaoke. But then the worst thing happened.

He auditioned for a local production. And got a good part. Before **HIS** tournament. NO ONE FUCKS WITH SETO KAIBA’S PLANS.

****

Breaking News.

The Domino Card House Players were in their first practice for their production of The Phantom of the Opera when Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corp, barged in with his duel disk to challenge their lead, Atem Mouto, to a duel. When he refused, Seto Kaiba threated to destroy the theater group and the lives of all involved.

After an intense shouting match between the two, they were separated be Yugi Mouto, the former King of Games and the husband of Atem, and Mokuba Kaiba, Vice President of Kaiba Corp and younger brother of Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba Corp apologized later in the day and will reimburse all individuals at the Domino Card House Players and will sponsor all of their shows for the next decade.


	25. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi deals with too much magical bullshit AU

“Aibou! Look at this cutie!”

He turned to Atem to see a huge white snake in front of him. A huge snake with three red eyes. Considering that the last few pets Atem tried to keep were two cursed individuals (with a different curse source for each of them), an alien spaceship, a spirit creature, and Kuribo, he’s sure that there is something fishy with his husband’s new find.

“Can we keep it?” Atem said as he gave a pleading look. He should say no… but it might be a better idea to keep an eye on the reptile.

“Sure, but if it turns out that it’s wild or already has an owner,” or turns out to be another demon, “we’ll give it to the authorities.”

“Yay! Thank you, Aibou! You’re the best!” he squealed in glee as he gave his husband the biggest hug, not to mention a more _personal_ thanks later.

****

It was after the third time the snake (who Atem named Hapa) tried to do _something_ that he tried to break it down to his lover that his new pet _might_ be a demon.

“Atem… I think your pet might be a bit… different.”

“You mean that Hapa’s a demon. I’m quite aware of that.”

“… Then why do we still have it?”

His husband then smirked.

“Because I’m sure that with our care and love, Hapa can reform and show that she is a good being underneath all her scales.”

He didn’t know that was the smartest thing that Atem has ever said or the dumbest. He’s leaning on dumb.

********

After a few weeks of the snake’s constant presence, he found himself attacked to the little guy. Not enough to _trust_ it mind you, but enough that he would miss it if it left.

Or get killed since he saw the stupid thing fight some group of kids. Kids who seem to know what the hell they’re doing since they seem to have the enlarge snake on the ropes. He debates just walking away before he thinks about how sad Atem would be if the snake was killed. And that was that.

“Hey, stop it!”

The kids stopped, probably to stare at the crazy guy that decided to butt into their fight. The snake readied another attack.

“That means you too, Hapa!”

The snake, stupefied by the fact the human that they lived with chose to yell in _this_ state, stopped to join the kids in staring.

“Excuse me, what do you think you are doing? Do you even know what you are yelling at?” one of the kids shouted, a tall guy with glasses and three moles on his face.

“Someone who won’t get any treats if they don’t stop fight and **calm down**.”

Hapa, for the sake of treats, shrunk back down and slithered to him. He put out an arm so it could wrap around him and they could get back home to Atem.

“Wait, how do we know if you can be trusted not to-“ another one of the kids, a blue-eyed boy with flaming blue horns on his head, started to say before he was interrupted by one of the most annoying demons he had ever met.

“Yugi, it’s been a long time. I’m glad to see that nothing hasn’t taken you or your partner out yet. Hope we could catch up some other time.” Mephisto flattered as he got the kids out of the street and into the car that he probably called for to take them back to where ever they came from.

For his part, Yugi just walked away. Maybe next time, he’ll deal with demon hunters who **ask** before laying into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically this is later in the timeline for this AU but that's where it fits in the prompts for this month. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review telling me what you think about it.


	26. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi deals with too much magical bullshit AU

“-And now you put it in the oven. You need anything else?” the busty brunette known as Sailor Jupiter to the public said as she finishes demonstrating how to bake a cake. Not that he understood any of that.

“Can you add in any fruit to the batter or do you only do it after it’s baked?” Jou asked. He initially came to support him in his quest to make Atem a cake for his birthday but was quickly proving himself to be quite good in the kitchen (it didn’t hurt that he’s attracted to the stunning woman in front of him).

“Well, I’m not sure about putting fruit in the batter, but I know that you can pour batter over starfruit or pineapple in a baking pan and cook it together. And you can use the outer layer of citrus as a zest to add some flavor into the batter. Not to mention there’s carrot cake. Now how about we make a cake here just so I can see if you need any help.”

After a few hours, both of their cakes were baked and cooled down enough to eat. Jou, who decided to make an upside-down starfruit cake (mostly likely to impress their teacher), had made a messy-looking but delicious cake. This earned him high praise from the professionally taught woman. **His,** on the other hand, looked like something that came out of a sci-fi movie and tasted even worst. He’s pretty sure that that cake could be used as a weapon.

Which really frustrated him because he **does** know how to cook (not restaurant quality but defiantly good enough that his friends ask for seconds when they're over). So why in the fuck is this so difficult?

“Well, maybe you just need to start with something simpler,” Mako said kindly, “How about cookies?”

The cookies could qualify as projectiles, the pudding worked better as a face mask, and the less that was said about the flan, the better.

“Well, I’m sure that we can find something that you can’t ruin.”

Tea. Tea and whipped cream. That’s the extent of his baking powers. And it really pisses him off since he does know how to cook. But somehow there is something in baking that messes him up and has him only producing crap. He cried bitterly at this prospect.

In the end, he had Jou making the desert with his whipped cream while he makes dinner. Atem loved it all the same.

“Yugi?”

“Hm.”

“Why were you crying when Jou brought out the cake.”

“Nothing. It’s just… it was suppose to be my cake. But, well, it turns out I suck at baking and I don’t want to hurt anyone here so Jou just made it.”

He was enveloped in Atem’s arms.

“Yugi, I’m sure that anything you made would have been wonderful. Not because of how good it was, but by the fact that _you_ made it. Besides, you made a wonderful dinner and the fact that we’re together at all is a miracle. So, don’t worry. Things are o.k. as long as I’m beside you.”

Yugi felt better with those words. Though not as good as went it was discovered that his cookies were indeed quite **efficient** projectiles when the next monster decided to attack them.


	27. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi deals with too much magical bullshit AU

Atem’s family (his reincarnated family that it) was chock full of reincarnated people. Mahado, Mana, the buff priest, even Kisara was there in his family (he half-expects Dark Bakura to pop up as a cousin, it’s so freaky). But the man in front of him, the only one that really believed him, the one who was responsible for them meeting in this life, was apparently from _another_ magical fuck-up that happened in the past. With moon people. And he was also a villain for a bit. Yugi wasn’t exactly sure if he believed him about half of the stuff he’s talking about, but Atem seems to believe him (and he _did_ believe that Atem was a reincarnated Pharaoh who possessed a Japanese teen for a bit so he had no room to talk). And he’s Atem older brother (in this life).

He honestly scared Yugi a bit. Enough that he could see him in an evil general role. While Atem was all colors, the man in front of him seemed to only have a monochromatic palate to his life. Pure white hair, eyes so pale they looked white most of the time, dark tan skin, hell he even wore a white suit to this meeting. He easily towered over his own frame, with muscles that an actor would envy and broad shoulders that made him seem even more huge than he already is.

And he wanted to talk. To him.

“So… Adil… what’s with the meeting?” he probed as he fiddled with his straw.

There was a tense pause before he answered.

“Is there anything wrong with wanting to meet the man that Atem travel halfway around the world for?” he said softly while looking back at him with a deadly look in his eye.

“…No…”

There was another pause.

“So… why _exactly_ were you a part of an evil organization?”

There was a glare in his cold grey eyes.

“I mean, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Malik doesn’t seem to like to talk to too much about that period in his life. And Atem always says how he felt sorry for what he’s done when he was first released… or is that half of his soul was in some dumb kids body a continent away from home. I mean, I didn’t _know_ about that when I first solved the puzzle. Heck, I didn’t even know what would happen when it was solved. I didn’t even know that Atem was there. Not that he was a bad guy when we share a body. In fact, he was really sweet and respectful about sharing our body…. Not in a sexual way though. I mean in a-“

“Fear.”

“Hm.”

“Fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear that my king was being manipulated by a powerful empire. Fear that the change in our partnership would result in the Earth’s imprisonment. But, in the end, we who were following her against the moon just had another set of chains on. Chains that we put on ourselves, thinking that it was freedom. And whenever we are incarnated, we were dragged from our own lives to repeat the past over, and over again. But… something was different this time around. The Princess was a warrior. And there was that annoying cat that couldn’t even recognized _which_ of the blonds was the moon princess. And… I think something else happened. And I was back. With a family. And a brother who had a very similar situation.”

Yugi didn’t know what to say to all that, but he gets the feeling that the other just needed someone to talk to about this. someone who can lend an ear and not judge him for his actions. Someone who would care.

He offered his comfort by putting his hand to rest on the taller arm.

It felt as though he and the stoic man would reach an understanding. Not acceptance _just_ yet, but getting there. And then he heard a shout.

“Kunzite, how dare you come into this café and pervert this romantic spot for your own goals! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!”

He turned to the voice to see Sailor Moon (he thought that she was just an urban myth), pointing to Adil.

Adil just looked at the mini-skirted warrior like he was done with everything and then got back to his tea.

“Eh, um. You are plotting something here, right?” the blond questioned.

Adil just gave her another deadpan look.

“Um… O.K., I’ll let you off since you don’t seem to be doing anything bad.  So… bye.”

She then scurried out of the café, which only added to the awkwardness.

Yugi has a dreadful feeling that he’ll get use to this kind of thing.


	28. Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drag AU

Yugi felt a smile rush to his face as he sees him boyfriend (something that he never thought that he would have for a thousand years) fuss over his appearance. He understood that this was his first time to this kind of even but honestly, he looks perfect in his eyes. His face was overly exaggerated feminine, with his cheekbones being highlighted, his lips a bright red, and a huge amount of gold eyeshadow to make his eyes pop. He was wearing a foam-thing over his chest that made it look like Atem had a D-cup (without any of the pains that Anzu had with the real thing), a tight red dress, a dark blue wig, and super-high heels (he was honestly a little scared that fall and break his ankle).

“Don’t worry, you look amazing, Atem.”

“Don’t call me Atem when I’m like this… call me… Inna DeNile.”


	29. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generic Atem Comes Back AU

It had been three hours since they started this game and frankly, Honda just someone to win so they can finally do something else.

It had all started when Anzu brought over a game that she got while in America, _Cards Against Humanity_ , that she had played there and though that it would be a fun game for the group to play, with some house rules that the loser of the round had to lose two cards and if they lost enough rounds, they would be out. And you can use the cards you won to keep your hand safe.

At first it was kind-of fun; he lost first and the dice-eared menace followed him the round afterwards. Anzu and Ryou followed, with Atem staying a few rounds more before being taken out by a bad hand and a particularly disturbing choice by Kaiba. Jou hung out for quite a few rounds before bowing to the masterfully perverted suggestion that Yugi put down for one of the cards.

But then things got into a standstill. Yugi and Kaiba kept up blow for blow each round, taking a hit one round only to gain the upper hand the next. Honda was roped in to be a judge for the two since they kept arguing about why their suggestion was the best. That was over an hour ago and these two _still_ have cards in their hand.

“Ya guys are still playin’?”

Honda gave a death-glare at his friend.

“What do **you** think?”

The two players then put down their cards. And yet again, the winning card kept Yugi in the game. No doubt the next turn will do so for Kaiba. Which he did. With a particularly disturbing prospect.

“Shesh, if da’s the way ya playin’, why not just do a tie-breaker?”

He could almost kiss the blond for his suggestion.

“ **Yes, _please_**!”

“Sure, no offence Kaiba, but I would like to something else this evening.”

Kaiba glared at the three of them before sighing.

“ **Fine**. Last round.”

Honda drew the card that the two would have to find a suitable answer for.

The two then went to think out which card they would use. Each considering their options wisely… in a game where you have to chose the _worst_ option… he honestly hopes that someone saved him some snacks for dealing with these two dramatic asses.

Just then Atem strolled into the room, holding two plates. He sat next to his boyfriend and gave him a smooch on the cheek. This was enough of a distraction that Yugi took the card in his right hand and put it down. Kaiba thought for a few more moments before putting down his card.

He took the two cards, checked the card they are matching, and smiled.

Finally, someone won the stupid game. He announced the winner and moved to get up.

Kaiba then screamed to high heaven.

“Woah, way to be a sore winner, rich boy.”

“That doesn’t count. I demand a rematch.”

“Damn it, Kaiba. Just take the stupid win already.”

The two lovebirds ignored the chaos as Kaiba demanded a rematch because ‘Mouto was distracted when he put the card down so that doesn’t count.’ Bullshit, it did in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me my dramatic child Kaiba.


	30. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Labyrinth AU

He gripped his hand in the other, memorizing the warmth of the other as them moved through the dangerous labyrinth.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Center.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Center.

he was moved so gently through the place it almost made him forget that the other was a monster. A minitour. A being that should be feared. A being that ate most of the others that came in here. But somehow, he looked at him with a gentle look in his eye. Held him close. Fed him and kept him warm at night (no sex happened thankfully). And in turn he taught the larger games. He was actually quite good at them once he learned the rules.

Center.

Center.

Left.

Right.

The Minitour guided him throughout the labyrinth, showing him his favorite spots, where to get food (apparently the rest of the year the palace arranges for the minitour’s meals), and even meeting the inventor of this place. He even learned its name.

Right.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Atem.

Center.

Chosen by the queen who bore him. With only scared sacrifices and his sister as visitors. A bitter inventor as his only companion. And with him Yugi never felt any freer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review.


End file.
